Jani
by kenmeishouri
Summary: Kai and co. are being transferred to a school in Spearman Tx USA by the BBA. Tyson worries that he won't understand a word when he gets there because the school they're transferring to is rumored to be a school for geniouses! What awaits them there are ma


Chapter One Disclaimer: All right peeps first fic soooo DON'T SUE! cos I don't own these guys OK! capisce! good sooo on with the damn story already!

By the way zif you zon't like ze zidea zof our beloved Kai zeh...what's zat word...zeh...falling zin loove! Zen zon't read! Cos our beloved kai will be falling in love and monsieur Kai's girl is quite ze sight! she's got brains ZAND looks! zand a great beyblader too! eh monsieur kai? silence monsieur kai? still silence ack! monsieur kai zhas left! zery well Zen zi will zake my leave...good day fellow readers and enjoy your story. runs outta the place and looks for kai.

**Jani**

Chapter 1

It was a dull cold day in the town of Spearman, Texas and Kai, Chief, Tyson, Max, Ray, and Hilary were in a small white mini van heading to the new school that Mr. Dickenson had assigned them to. Their driver was...well who cares about the damn driver! No one does! Well we do appreciate them getting the team for us! And that new schools name was...Spearman Jr. High! (Pretty dull name don't'cha think? Don't know if Spearman is real but hey! And if it is awesome! i'm a psychic! lol!)

They arrived at the school's parking lot wondering what it would be like to be in a whole new country with a whole new school. The team and their friends stepped out of the mini van and waited for instructions on what to do.

"Gosh this school IS small!" Max said.

"No kidding!" Tyson seconded

"Our old school could fit this tiny one in it!" said Kenny.

"Now boys this school maybe small but the students are practically geniuses! Or so I've heard" said Mr. Dickenson.

"Great more people who talk smart like the Chief? Gimme a break Mr. Dickenson...tch I mean no offense to the Chief but he already talks smart enough as it is. I have trouble just trying to figure out what he says to me with those big words of his!" said Tyson. "Wha? Wait a minute! Mr. Dickenson! What are you doing here?"

"I had a small chat with the school principal that was all...oh yes and to finish registering you boys and girls to the school." he replied.

"And to answer your question Tyson that is why I have brought all four of you including your friends Kenny and Hilary to this place." continued Mr. Dickenson.

"Well look on the bright side Tyson new friends and new enemies!...well the enemies part isn't really a good thing more of a bad thing and..." Max was cut off by Tyson who had told him that his point was taken.

"Well come now children it's time we got going." said Mr. Dickenson while also motioning them to move on forward and they did but not pay much attention as to where they were going.

Kai didn't hesitate to go on ahead as long as he was with people who actually HAD brains (gee Tyson must not really have a brain if that's what Kai says).

'At least here the people won't be as annoying as Tyson' thought Kai.

"Well children I will leave you here where you will be meeting the school principal" said Mr. Dickenson who stopped by the school office and who alone intended to talk to the whole group but only had Kai as his listener.

"Huh?...oh...Kai would you mind telling them what I told you? That is if they ask you." asked Mr. Dickenson.

"Sure. I'll tell them."

"Thank you Kai. And if they want to know where I am tell them that I left I have a small business to tend to."

"Ok."

Mr. Dickenson leaned in to whisper these words in Kai's ears "And to get away from them from their ongoing bickering!"

Kai just had to smirk at the comment Mr. Dickenson just made. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who felt that way!

Mr. Dickenson bid Kai farewell and turned left towards the exit door.

"Well you must be the new kids Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kenny Mists, and Hilary Tatibana."

"Yes sir, we are"

"Glad to hear it kids. Please come into my office and we'll get everything straightened out."

The gang was in the school office for a long time they didn't get out until an hour later!

"Whew! I'm glad that principal put all of us in the same classes together!"

"Yeah me too!"

"You guys are helpless" said Kenny with a sigh.

"Oh kids by the way if you need any help you can ask Vesta to help you out she usually helps with the new kids at this school and has helped me more than once on many occasions." said Mr. Wiggins while also handing them a picture of their supposed helper.

"You know what in fact I think I'll call her in and leave everything up to her". He continued as he walked to the intercom pushed a couple of buttons and spoke loudly and clearly "Mrs. Alexis? Could you please send Vesta to the office with her books please?"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

Mrs. Alexis's classroom

"Hey Vesta whad'ya do?"

"Yeah what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! He probably wants me to help someone that's all." and with that the girl called Vesta left the room leaving all of her classmates confused.

"You guys do you think she's keeping something form us? Tch... I mean Mr. Wiggles usually doesn't just call her in at this time of the day coz he's got some other kid in the office doing some kind of errand right?"

"No, and yeah he does have some kid in the office doing some kind of errand for him at this time of the day" a girl with brownish-blonde hair agreed to the fact the principal did have some kid who he had some errands to be done.

"Alright calm down you can ask her later when this class is done. Now turn to page 187 in your text books and pay attention coz if you don't you're going to fail the test tomorrow." Mrs. Alexis had just had about enough for the day she had already had too much to deal with.

Office

"Yes Mr. Wiggins?" asked a voice form the door of the school office. The voice had belonged to a beautiful maiden with long raven hair just a few inches above her waist and she had bangs too, she had a deathly pale skin, pale pink lips, and rich chocolate brown eyes and a slender to die for figure. She was wearing a dark yellow plaid skirt with a yellow shirt that had blue sleeves with stars in yellow and red printed across it, the front of the shirt were the words "Kitten" in a red bold cursive handwriting. She was wearing black heels to go along with her outfit.

"Ah..Vesta I'd like you to meet our new group of students. They are from Japan and since you seem to know how to speak their native language I have chosen you to be their guide or helper of any of the possible things that might have to do with all the other things and I am also giving you permission to attend the boy's athletic class if they desire to chose that class instead of P.E. understood?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good I'll leave them in your hands, oh and Vesta just to let you know they are all in your classes so you can help them throughout the entire day or whenever they need your help" and with that he exited the room to talk to the teachers to inform of them of the new students.


End file.
